Orihime in Wonderland
by Chibihisagi
Summary: Orihime saves a cute little bunny, but somehow ends up in a mixed up world where all her friends don't know who she is and all the Shinagamis aren't... shinagamis! r


Hello, I am Kei Hao Asakura. This is my first Bleach fic. I 

love Bleach. I have read chapters 1-175 and I have

seen episodes 1-27. But you could care less. I just

wanted to tell you that I am up to date and that I am

not a newbie! … Ahem.

Now that I got over that, this is Orihime in Wonderland.

I have never read the book, though I am planning to

read it. I have only seen the movie, which I love very

much. The idea came up when I was looking through

some random sites and saw a really REALLY good fanart

with people from Bleach as the Alice in Wonderland

people. I was like… JOY! It made me want to write this.

I hope you all will like this and Chirachira won't be

mad at me if she/he ever sees this and is like… OMG!

YOU TOOK MY IDEA! Then I would feel bad. … I better

start the story!

Disclaimer:

Rukia: Kei Hao Asakura does not own Bleach, Alice in

Wonderland or Nii-sama. Even though she would like to.

Kei: Sadness. I would settle for Renji-san too!

7878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878

"Tatsuki-chan! Please wait for me!" Orihime yelled

throughout the crowded streets.

The light haired girl ran through all the smooshed

people.

"Orihime, I swear, you're always getting lost. You should

hold on to me so I don't' lose you anymore," Tatsuki

said, holding out her bag.

Orihime giggled and grabbed Tatsuki's bag, getting

dragged through the large crowds!

They had just got out of school and were headed home.

But Orihime didn't feel right. She felt that something was

going to happen. But she didn't know exactly what.

"Orihime, are you alright?" she heard Tastuki ask.

She smiled up at her friend and nodded. She was so

glad to have a friend like Tasuki-chan!

"Oh my gosh! Is that a rabbit? It is going to get run

over!" someone screamed, grabbing Orihime's attention!

Orihime looked over towards the road and saw a bunny

with a big red bow around it's neck.

"T-Tatsuki-chan! That bunny is gonna get runover! We

have to help it!" Orihime cried, letting go of Tatsuki's

bag!

Tatsuki wanted to stop her friend, but Orihime was

already over the railing and running towards the bunny!

A car zoomed towards her and the bunny as Orihime

tried to reach for the bunny!

For a moment, the world slowed down, leaving Orihime

the only one moving fast! She grabbed the bunny and

ran out of the road as fast as she could!

Tatsuki looked around, not seeing Orihime and started to

freak out!

"Oh no! What am I gonna do? What if she got run over

and the car took her? She may be a hood ornament for

all I know!" she said, running to the street cross! When

the light turned green, she ran over to the other side,

hoping Orihime was on the other side. But when she ran

over there, she wasn't. Tatsuki's eyes widened and she

started to run down the sidewalk, hoping she could find

her best friend.

7878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878

Orihime had blacked out as soon as she had touched

the bunny. She felt like she was falling and wasn't going

to stop any time soon. Orihime slowly opened her eyes

and saw she was upside down! Leting out a shriek, she

sat up and saw she was floating slowly down a hole! All

sorts of crazy things surrounded her. Mostly everything

was cut in half. Pictures, clohtes, jewelry, everything. And

yet… it didn't seem strange to Orihime. She sat crossed

legged, staring at the picture floating in front of her. It

was a dog staring up at a star. She smiled then

suddenly, her bottom touched the bottom! As she slowly

stood up, she spotted something running past her. It was

Kuchiki Rukia, dressed in some clothes that Orihime

knew she would never wear! Purple pants with cuffs on

the bottom, a white shirt with a purple/pink vest over it

with a cotton tail on the tail of the vest, a BIG red bow,

cuffs on her wrist and long floppy bunny ears!

Orihime stared at her for a moment then stood up.

"Kuchiki-san? What are you wearing?" she asked,

walking to her. But Rukia ignored her, holding up a

watch as big as her. "OH DEAR! I am late! The Queen

shall have my head for sure!" she said, running away

from Orihime.

Orihime was shocked for a moment then started to

follow her, hoping that she could catch up.

787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787

Well… that's all. I shall try to update. I already have the

roles of the people, so I don't have to worry about that.

Umm… if you liked it, please review. If you hate it…

please tell me nicely. Last time I got a flame, I was in a

state of depression. But anyway. Please review.

* * *

Kei Hao Asakura 


End file.
